Along with the development of science and technology, there is increasing demand for liquid crystal display (LCD). Currently, a TFT-LCD, as a mainstream display, has been applied to such products as mobile phones and flat-panel computers.
The display quality of a display device depends on the performance of the TFT. For a conventional TFT, an active layer may be made of amorphous-silicon (a-Si) or an oxide semiconductor material. As compared with a-Si, the oxide semiconductor material may allow a visible light beam to pass therethrough, so it may be used to improve an aperture ratio and reduce the production cost.
However, during the manufacture of the active layer, its characteristic may be deteriorated in the case that the oxide semiconductor material is exposed to an external environment (e.g., moisture or oxygen). At this time, the mobility of the oxide semiconductor material may be degraded, and as a result, the performance of the TFT will be adversely affected.